Work machines may be used to move large amounts of material such as gravel. One type of work machine that is used for this purpose is a backhoe. During operation of such a work machine, a bucket is manipulated to gather a load of material at a first location. The bucket is then lifted and moved to a second location. Thereafter, the bucket is again manipulated to dump the material at the second location.
During lift, movement and manipulation of the bucket in the above-describe manner, substantial mechanical loads are transmitted to the mechanical linkage which connects the bucket to a frame of the work machine. This mechanical linkage includes a boom assembly and a stick which are pivotally coupled to each other. Accordingly, the boom assembly is subjected to substantial mechanical loads during operation of the work machine.
A boom assembly can include a boom body and a cylindrical boss which is welded to an end portion of the boom body. The substantial mechanical loads to which the boom assembly is subjected has the potential to cause deterioration of the weld which secures the cylindrical boss to the boom body. Such deterioration of the weld may undesirably reduce the useful life of the boom assembly.
What is needed therefore is a boom assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.